Rick Grimes
Rick Grimes is the main of AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a former police officer of the King County sheriff's deputy who was shot in the line of duty and fell into a coma only to wake up and find himself in the middle of an undead apocalypse. He travels to Atlanta, Georgia searching for his family, Lori, his wife, and Carl, his son, who have traveled to Atlanta with his best friend, Shane Walsh, in search of a safe-haven. Rick worked as a King County Sheriff's Department deputy in King County, Georgia, along with his partner and long-time best friend, Shane Walsh. Wounded in the line of duty, he was in a coma when the apocalypse occurred. When he awoke alone, he set off in search of his wife Lori and young son Carl, and along the way discovered what happened to the world. Appearance Rick is a fairly tall Caucasian man with a slim figure, and although his age is unspecified, he appears to be around his mid to late 30's. He has dark brown wavy hair, and through the first three seasons keeps facial stubble and eventually a small beard. His apparel and clothing changes throughout the seasons, but is most notably identified with his beige and brown police uniform, along with his brown US Cavalry/Sheriff's hat (which is later given to his son, Carl). He also keeps his brown police holster, which carries his favorite side-arm, his classic Colt Python .357 Magnum. Personality Rick is typically calm, smart, a good friend, and father, but will often stubbornly cling to his personal strong moral code which has resulted in numerous bad calls and extra stress within the group. In contrast to Shane, he is also a natural leader—a fact that caused frequent tension between the two. Rick's greatest fault, perhaps, is his uncanny ability to place responsibility on himself and set for himself goals that are impossible to reach. This has, on various occasions, put Rick at ends with both Lori and Shane, and often weighs heavily on his mind. Despite his faults, his combat skill and general care for all members of the group have led him to be looked up to, and allowed him to take the leadership role within the group. He is shown to be incredibly protective of his group and their well-being, having engaged numerous threats, even other living people to keep them safe. Rick's mental stability begins to become unhinged, particularly following Shane's death. His moral compass is challenged in many ways and he, in an attempt to prevent more death and loss, begins to shut everybody else out. Despite this, Rick was able to use his leadership skills and combat abilities to keep the group alive for many months following the destruction of the farm, and lead the group in taking the prison; using seemingly desperate survival tactics they had come to learn on the road all winter. After the death of Lori, Rick becomes very emotionally unstable, and it is not until just before the group learns of the Woodbury threat that Rick comes back to his senses, although evidently Rick has become a ruthless, uncompromising leader of survivors, contrasting his high moral code and values in the previous seasons. Following Andrea's death Rick seems to have regained some of his old self. During the timeskip, Rick relinquished his leadership position in order to focus more on raising Carl. Gallery Rick grimes.jpg|Rick as he appears in Season 1. rickshot.jpg|Rick is shot by a carjacker. rickbodies.jpg|Rick wakes up to a world of horror. Tell_It_to_the_Frogs.jpg|Rick finds his family. rickshane1.jpg|Rick and Shane don't get along as well as they used to. grimesfam.jpg|Rick and his family in season 2. Episode-2-rick-carl.jpg|Rick takes care of a wounded Carl. ricksophia.jpg|Rick puts down a zombified Sophia. RickKillsShane2.gif|Rick kills Shane after Shane tries to kill Rick for Lori. rick-grimes.jpg|Rick as he appears in Season 3. prisonrick.png|Rick and Daryl find the prison. rickill.jpg|Rick finds out his wife, Lori, died from childbirth and has a nervous breakdown. Hounded.13.jpg|Rick hears his wifes voice on a telephone. Rick-with-baby-2.jpg|Rick comes to his senses and holds his daughter for the first time. ustv-the-walking-dead-s3-e7-3.jpg|Rick meets Michonne outside the prison. rickandlorighost.jpg|Rick continues to have delusions of seeing is wife, Lori. 2212941247001.jpg|Rick has a meeting with the Governor. Andrew-Lincoln-as-Rick-Grimes.jpg|Rick as he appears in season 4. 55cf49880a9ab80de277314e705db31cTWD403GP05300185-1382550611.jpg|Rick takes up farming. walking-dead-season-4-rick-grimes-andrew-lincoln-amc.jpg|Rick finds a woman in the forest who ends up trying to kill him and takes her own life in the end. 1d2c5213085e04478ad59219a43d747dTWD403GP05300069-1383164166.jpg|Rick gets in a fight with Tyreese after Karen is found dead. twd-carol.jpg|Rick banishes Carol for killing Karen and David. rickgovernor.jpeg|The governor kills Hershel, Rick's mentor, in an attempt to take the prison. Rick fires at him as the prison assault begins. c8d570186e5633832f838f0fb7ad51f1TWD408GP08060161-1386193371.jpg|Rick and the Governor have a brawl, and it ends wit Michonne stabbing the governor and leaves him to get shot killed later. Rick is brutally wounded. andrew-lincoln-chandler-riggs-the-walking-dead-too-far-gone-01-1280x720.png|Rick and Carl find a bloody baby carriage, making them assume that Judith is dead. a_610x408.jpg|Rick and Carl leave the prison. The-Walking-Dead-4x11.jpg|Rick heals over time. 2b8a1ba2b1aa9863a596333478d5815aTWD411GP09260174-1393445951.jpg|Rick hides from home invaders and escapes with Carl and Michonne. TheWalking-Dead-Rick-Grimes-neck-7n9U.gif|Rick bites Joe, killing him in order to save his son. 640px-Dan_Death.jpg|Rick brutally murders Dan for attempting to rape his son. walking-dead.png|Rick after slaughtering Joe and Dan. theyre-screwing-with-the-wrong-SAzK.jpeg|Rick after being captured by Terminus and reuniting with his group. Category:The walking dead heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Gunmen Category:Fathers Category:Husband of a Hero Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Heroes who killed the villain Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Fighter Category:Life Saver Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Protagonist Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Heroes who lose their temper Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Widowed Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Heroes that have lost friends Category:Self Hating Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Heroic Murderer Category:Main Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Cop Category:Law Enforcers Category:Humans Category:Protectors Category:Axemen Category:Horse Riders Category:Male Heroes Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Father of a hero Category:Child Nurturer Category:Cops Category:Heroes that lost to a Villian Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Heroic Farmers Category:Martyr Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:List of 100 Greatest Comic Book Heroes Category:Heroes who nearly killed the villain Category:Lawful Good Category:Heroic Knights of Cerebus Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Anti Hero Category:Anti Villains